Nightmares
by Black-Sky-Loves-Me
Summary: “I know this nightmare will never end, but thank you for letting me catch my breath.” A very mild lemon with a lot of angst. KakaSasu yaoi.


**AN: Hello all, wow it's been forever! I've been so lazy and unmotivated…gosh this was so long overdue! I hope you all enjoy this, it's quite angsty and just a little smutty…I think it's good. Give it a try **

**I don't own…Naruto is not mine…I have no rights over these characters…**

**Oh you get the bloody idea!**

"Please…make it stop" Came the soft pleading voice.

"I can't make it go away, I'm sorry." Was the equally soft reply.

A pained whimper escaped the slightly parted lips of the raven-haired teens mouth. It had been months since he had returned to Konoha and the nightmares of that _snake_ haunted him still. On the outside he was as he always had been; calm and indifferent…but at night, when everyone else was asleep, you could find him at his former sensei's doorstep, seeking distraction from his own mind, this night was no different.

Hatake Kakashi had been awoken by a presence in his bedroom, not even bothering to open his eyes...he knew…Uchiha Sasuke, the young man who had haunted his dreams and plagued his waking mind for all those years, now needed comfort…comfort only he could provide.

Sighing deeply, Kakashi pulled the sheets back and allowed his former student to climb in bed with him. No one would believe the Copy-Nin even if he told them, the mighty Uchiha whimpered and cried like a scared child…the child he was never allowed to be. Years had past, and now when you looked at the raven hair and cobalt eyes, you looked at a highly defined 19 year-old man, with a body like a panther. Even so, this gorgeously stoic Uchiha was only human…and humans suffer when horrible, unspeakable things happen to them. Sexual abuse is a horrid thing, Kakashi could only wish that he had gotten to the filthy snake before Sasuke had…he would not have been so forgiving in his punishment, the thought of that disgusting creature defiling something so beautiful…it was sickening.

A wet pressure on his neck made Kakashi snap back to the present, sighing, he knew it was one of those nights…

"Please sensei, just help me forget." And that's all it took, that's all it ever took. Listening to that broken voice, made the battle hardened warrior's heart lurch…he couldn't deny the Uchiha anything.

Rolling over so that he faced the teen, Kakashi placed a gentle kiss on the slightly quivering lips of the broken raven-haired beauty. Taking Sasuke's bottom lip between his teeth, the silver-haired man worried it gently, before running a soothing tongue over the bruised flesh, silently telling the younger one that everything would be okay…even if it wasn't.

Pushing his sensei onto his back, Sasuke straddled his hips and kissed the older man with as much passion as he could, even if he was broken, he still loved Hatake Kakashi…he always had. He felt safe in the arms of the man who could kill without a second thought, but still hold onto his humanity, the man who had chosen him over the other two members of Team 7, the man who had said he loved him…the only man to ever say he loved him. Even if it wasn't true, even if Kakashi was lying to his face…at least he would say it…he would scream it…all Sasuke had to do was ask.

Quickly undressing himself and the man below him, Sasuke moved down the bed until he was face to face with Kakashi's half hard arousal. Taking it into his hand, Sasuke pumped a few times, bringing Kakashi to full hardness before taking him into his mouth and sucking hard. Hearing the moans and muttered curses flowing freely from his sensei had the raven-haired man hard in seconds. He craved this, the attention he would never allow anyone but Kakashi to give him, he craved showing weakness to those stronger then him…not that anyone but the man under him knew that of course.

Moving back up Kakashi's body, Sasuke kissed him hard one last time before positioning the man's slick cock at his entrance, impaling himself hard in one go. Crying out in painful pleasure, Sasuke didn't stop for a second, lifting himself up and crashing back down hard, moments later. By this point, all Kakashi could do was groan and help the Uchiha along as best he could.

It broke his heart seeing his former student like this, he wanted to scream and kick and cry, anything to make this beautiful being above him stop hurting, anything to make him forget all the shit that should never have happened to someone so young. The horrible truth of the matter however was that all Kakashi could do was offer the teen this small escape from reality, so he did what he knew made the Uchiha feel good, he moaned for all he was worth and gave into the pleasure offered him.

Sitting up, Kakashi took control from the near exhausted teen, trusting his hips up as he pushed Sasuke's down, Kakashi tried to convey all the comfort and support he could offer, littering the Uchiha's chest, neck and face with butterfly kisses.

Taking the control back, Sasuke pushed the other man onto his back once more, letting his Sharingan bleed into his eyes, he mapped out his lovers face, trying to freeze time. It didn't work, it never did…

A silent tear fell down a porcelain cheek, falling as if in slow motion onto the pale chest below.

Speeding up his motions, Sasuke threw his head back and cried out. He needed this more then he needed to breathe, the memories of the snake man wouldn't leave him alone, not unless he was with Kakashi…

"Make…my heart…beat…again." Sasuke panted out. "I need something to believe in…just… **save me.**" The last part was screamed as his orgasm ripped through him at the same time Kakashi's wracked his own frame. Falling onto the older mans chest, Sasuke let one more tear fall before wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand, erasing the last sign of weakness. Before Kakashi could say anything to that, Sasuke spoke again.

"I know this nightmare will never end, but thank you for letting me catch my breath." And with that, Sasuke got up and dressed before he left without another word, tomorrow he would be back…he always came back, after all, everyone needs a moment of peace, even if only to catch ones breath.

**AN: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Drop a review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is **_**always **_**welcome. **


End file.
